


Life Shaver

by orphan_account



Series: Picture perfect [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future, M/M, Shaving, Stupid One Liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian accidentally wakes Mickey up while he's shaving early in the morning, Mickey decided to do the job instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Shaver

**Author's Note:**

> Few words first: Ian and Mickey live alone, this is a good few years into the future.

Mickey wakes up to the sound of something falling in the bathroom and he just wants to scream every colorful word in his vocabulary.

When he looks at the clock, he reads 7:50am and he just wants to cry. Ian always wakes up at 7:30, to leave for work at 9, but usually he lets Mickey sleep. Today wasn’t one of those days.

Still angry and mumbling curses under his breath, Mickey steps out of the bed, knowing damn well that he couldn’t go back to sleep even if he tried. He walked towards the bathroom where he finds Ian only wearing a towel around his hips, holding shaving cream in one hand and a razor in the other, staring at Mickey dumbly.

“I dropped the shaving cream, I’m sorry!” Ian says immediately.

“You’re shaving again?”

“Yes Mickey, people shave regularly. That’s the thing with hair, when you shave it; it grows back so you have to shave it again…” Ian points at the stubble on his chest and chin, proving his point.

“I don’t know why you shave; I like it when you have chest hair. I also have this thing about stubble burn.” Mickey grins, walking towards Ian.

Ian shrugs, “all the guys at work do it.”

“You’re a life guard, Ian,” Mickey says a little annoyed. “Did you ever watch Baywatch? David Hasselhoff didn’t shave.”

“Yeah well, I’m not David Hasselhoff, obviously.”

“Luckily,” Mickey smiles as he grabs the razor out of Ian’s hands.

“Mickey come on, I don’t have that much time!”

“Let me do it.” Ian gives him a questioning look. “Do what?”

“I’ll shave you.”

Before Ian can answer back or protest, Mickey grabs the shaving cream out of his other hand and puts some in his hands. He then spreads the foamy substance all over Ian’s chest and abs, sliding his fingers along Ian’s sides where he knows the redhead is ticklish.

“Tease,” Ian almost growls.

“Sit on the counter,” Mickey says, and Ian does exactly as he’s asked. Except he’s being an even bigger tease by pulling off the towel and throwing it on the ground next to Mickey’s feet. When Ian finally sits still on the counter, Mickey fills the sink with lukewarm water until it’s halfway and grabs the razor.

Mickey starts shaving Ian’s chest slowly, concentrating on being cautious enough not to cut Ian. He is halfway down Ian’s chest when he does the stupidest thing he can; he looks up right into Ian’s eyes. Ian is staring at him in such concentration it caught Mickey off guard, so he quickly moved his eyes back to Ian’s chest instead.

Ian breathing on the back of his head didn’t help at all, though.

After a minute or two, he was done with most of Ian’s chest. He still has to shave around Ian’s nipples, which to be quite honest, Mickey looked most forward to. He knows how sensitive Ian’s nipples are – and this is Mickey talking out of experience – and it didn’t disappoint.

When Mickey sets the blades next to Ian’s nipple, Ian’s entire pectoral twitched, the muscles moving automatically. Mickey smiles – more like grins – to himself and carefully shaves around Ian’s nipples.

Once Ian’s chest is completely hairless, Mickey takes a washcloth and cleans the rest of the shaving cream on his chest. He playfully licks at Ian’s nipple, happy when Ian moans softly. To be a complete tease, he stops when Ian starts moving with him and grabs the razor again.

“Abs too?”

“Sure.” Ian sighs

So Mickey starts shaving over Ian’s stomach too, all the soft hairs except for his happy trail. Ian knows Mickey loved his happy trail – for many different reasons, mind you – so he never shaves it.

Mickey’s movements are slow and soft, he takes his time and to his surprise, he loves it. He doesn’t know why, but shaving his boyfriend felt like nothing he’d done before – which he hasn’t – but it also feels extremely intimate in some way.

He loves it that when he gets lower, he can see Ian already half hard. He wants to do something about that, but first he wants to get the shaving part done with.

“You’re staring at it again,” Ian smiles, referring to his dick as ‘it’. Mickey doesn’t deny it, but he also doesn’t answer Ian, knowing that he’d be way too smug about it if Mickey admitted.

“You trust me enough to do your face,” Mickey says, practically holding the razor under Ian’s nose.

“I trust you enough to do anything.” Mickey rolls his eyes at that and says; “you really shouldn’t” as he sprays some shaving cream into his hand.

Before Ian is able to react, Mickey rubs both hands together and grabs Ian’s face hard, practically hitting him, causing the cream to splash everywhere. There were drops of cream on the mirror behind Ian, on the counter, even on the closet next to them. Ian laughs loud and wipes some drops out of his eyes before opening them.

“You’re definitely cleaning that up!” Ian tries to be stern, but breaks out laughing again soon enough.

“I don’t have anything else to do today, do I?” Mickey answers him. It’s true, though. Mickey doesn’t have a job right now; he spends his days looking for one but still nothing. He lost his previous job at a garage because they had to sell the place.

Ian is opening his mouth to say something again when Mickey smears some cream on it playfully and grabs the razor.

It’s weird to shave someone else. Ian’s chest and stomach wasn’t so bad, but shaving Ian’s face is something completely different. Mickey isn’t really the best at shaving his own stubble; he always ends up cutting his chin somehow.

He’s afraid he’ll cut Ian, because it’s a lot harder than he expected. What’s even harder is that Ian is watching him so closely. All the staring makes Mickey extremely self-conscious. Being with Ian for so many years and Mickey still felt like a goddamn teenager sometimes.

“Could you—,” Mickey puts his fingers on Ian’s lips to shut him up; he really didn’t need Ian to be talking while Mickey held a blade under his mouth.

So instead, Ian decides to just not say _it_ , but do it. He wraps his feet around Mickey’s waist and with his toes; he slides the waistband of Mickey’s boxers down, pushing until Mickey’s boxers fall down to his feet.

Mickey knows he’s half hard too, he doesn’t know why, and there’s probably no normal reason or explanation to be turned on by shaving. Although maybe the fact of being this close to Ian and touching every inch of him still makes his knees watery and his stomach tingly.

He’s almost completely done at this point, he only needs to fix some parts he missed, when Ian leans down and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, it’s a question for more. So Mickey puts one hand on Ian’s jaw to kiss him back, while he drains the water in the sink and throws the razor behind him.

Ian moans softly into the kiss and turns the kiss dirty in only a matter of seconds. Their mouths open and their tongues slide together. Mickey figures he might still have morning breath, which should probably be a huge turnoff but Ian doesn’t complain. Hell, he kisses Mickey like he hasn’t done in days.

Mickey doesn’t blame Ian for not making a lot of time for him, though. They have an apartment together now and need as much money as they can earn, so Ian works long hours at the pool every day ever since Mickey lost his job.

When Ian comes home at night, he’s tired and irritated from being in the sun all day long. Their nights usually consist of Mickey making dinner, them eating dinner together, watching some TV together and sleep.

On Ian’s days off, they would fuck all day long or do something together, but it had been a while since they had done that.

Mickey looks down and sees that Ian is fully hard now; his cock stands up from the red hair at the base. He smiles against Ian’s lips as grabs onto his erection, Ian is already moaning just by being touched like that. Mickey is so glad that he didn’t shave _that_ part, to be quite honest.

To draw it out – even though Mickey knows Ian doesn’t have that much time – he slowly slides his hands back to Ian’s chest and kisses him deeper, forcing his tongue into Ian’s mouth. Ian is so into the kiss, that he doesn’t even feel Mickey’s hands leaving his chest.

Mickey grabs the bottle of shaving cream that was still standing next to the sink and puts a big amount of the substance in his hand. He puts the bottle down again and rubs his hands together before he stops kissing Ian and looks at him.

Ian stares at him questioningly and is about to ask something when Mickey smears shaving cream all over Ian’s body, kissing him again. He starts touching Ian everywhere; his chest, his arms, his neck, his stomach, even his thighs as he pushes Ian sideways so he is sitting with his ass in the sink. Ian let’s out – a very manly – shriek and bites Mickey’s lip.

“Fucker!”

“Wanna blow you,” Mickey says, a little out of breath.

“What time is it?” Ian asks, and Mickey leans back to look into their bedroom where he can see his clock.

“8:20.” Ian nods, giving Mickey permission to get at it.

So Mickey does. He unwraps Ian’s legs that are still tightly around his waist and Ian doesn’t help one bit, he just pushes Mickey even closer. When Mickey finally gets out of Ian’s grip, he grabs the plastic step stool that stood under the towel rack and puts it in front of the counter. The fact that they had a step stool in their bathroom was perfectly explainable: Mickey was simply too small to reach the higher shelves and needed some help sometimes.

Which is, sort of embarrassing, yes. But right now, he’s glad he is in need of this little step once in a while.

He sits onto it on his knees and is on eye level with Ian’s dick. Mickey knows that penises aren’t good looking, or pretty or whatever other words they have for things that look good. But Ian’s dick might as well be.

Ian wasn’t cut, which Mickey loved so much. He himself was cut, so Ian’s foreskin had always been a fascination to him from the beginning. He grabs Ian’s dick and pulls the skin back. The tip of Ian’s dick is dark pink and there’s a drop of precome sliding down as Mickey works him slow.

Ian throws his head back against the mirror and sighs. He looks amazing like that. There are freckles all over his body from being in the sun day in day out, which made his hair lighter too. His muscles look carved out of marble in the position he’s in and there’s shaving cream all over his body.

When Mickey licks at the tip of Ian’s dick, Ian’s mouth opens and his eyes shut. Mickey loves how sensitive he is, he loves seeing Ian fall apart like this. Mostly he loves how _he’s_ the one making Ian fall apart.

Mickey doesn’t waste any time being slow, feeling like he’s waited long enough to touch Ian like this again. He licks Ian’s dick a few times, following the veins with his tongue and playing with his foreskin, knowing just how much of what Ian likes, before taking Ian’s length into his mouth as deep as he can without forcing himself.

“Fuck Mickey!” Ian almost whispers.

Mickey smiles around Ian’s dick because that’s not even all he’s planned.

He starts bobbing up and down Ian’s length for a little while, getting used to the heavy weight of Ian on his tongue again and tasting him. He tries to relax his throat and goes deeper each time he goes down again, taking a little more of Ian into his mouth as he sucks him.

Soon, Ian’s dick is down his throat and Ian almost cries, gripping onto the counter as hard as he possible can, judging by how white his knuckles are. Mickey swallows around Ian and he can’t even imagine what that would feel like, but he hopes it’s good for Ian, because his throat and jaw hurts and there’s tears rolling down his cheeks.

Not that he minds, Mickey absolutely loves giving head. Or maybe just oral in general, he might have an oral fixation. He and Ian had tried a lot of sexual things and Mickey always ended up with something in his mouth, be it a dick or a gag ball.

“When the fuck did you learn this,” Ian pants, Mickey shrugs.

Mickey tries to take Ian deeper but it’s too much, he starts coughing and Ian groans even louder and grabs onto Mickey’s hair.

“Fuck I’m not gonna last I’m gonna come,” Ian warned and Mickey pulled off, sucking extra hard as he lets Ian’s dick go with a loud pop.

Mickey starts pumping Ian’s dick and Ian only needs three, four strokes before he comes all over Mickey’s face, groaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear. There’s come on Mickey’s eyelid and cheek, in his eyebrows and on his lips and he’s about to lick it off when Ian pulls him up by his neck.

Ian kisses him again, sliding his fingers through his own come on Mickey’s cheek and rubbing it all over the unmarked skin. It should feel gross, but it doesn’t.

Mickey finally grabs onto his own erection. He is painfully hard and only needs a few strokes before he comes on Ian’s crotch and stomach. Mickey feels beaten and tired again. His jaw hurts like hell and Ian’s come is stinging in his eyes, but he felt amazing, minus feeling like he’d been hit in the face by a truck.

“Where the hell did that come from,” Ian sighs, finally letting go of Mickey’s lips. Mickey is sure his mouth is red and his lips are swollen and when he looks in the mirror behind Ian, he sees it’s true. He looks _hot_ and totally sex crazed.

“Good?”

“Fucking amazing!” Ian almost yells, leaning back against the mirror. Mickey smiles and walks towards the towel rack to grab one of the towels he used for his hair yesterday. He checked the time too and was shocked to see that it was already 8:47.

Ian immediately knows that he needs to get ready and takes the towel from Mickey to get rid of all the shaving cream and semen on his body. He quickly grabs his red, short swim short – which he boss dared to call ‘uniform’ – and the red tank top with “Chicago Life Guard” written in white letters on the back.

“As much as I want reciprocate, I really have to go to work.”

“Damn, I so many other plans.” Mickey smiles smugly.

“I’m late already! Now I’m gonna be hard all day and think about this.”

“It’s okay; I guess we’ll have to _shave_ my ideas for later.”

Ian doesn’t laugh, taking none of Mickey’s stupid one liners anymore. He kisses Mickey, grabs his backpack and runs out of the bedroom.

“Don’t I get a thank you!?”

“Thanks for blowing me Mick; you’re a real life _shaver_.” Ian yells and Mickey hears their front door shut.

 

 

*****NSFW PICTURE BELOW*****

 

 

 

                                                                        


End file.
